


Sole Survivor

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix It Fic, Gen, Grief, Kara needs a hug, Survivors Guilt, Whumptober 2020, crisis on infinite earths, kate is good friend, mourning loved one, no.19, short whump, what we should've gotten in crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara and Kate are in the nexus and well, Kara isn't doing to well.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sole Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend this is on time, lol. Short and sweet. 💛

"Supergirl..."

"Supergirl?"

"Supergirl!"

"Kara"

"Kara Danvers..."

"Hero"

"Always..."

"My hero..."

"Protect me..."

"Kara Zor-el..."

"I need my sister!"

"You promised!!!"

"NOO!" Kara screamed. 

Kate ran over to the Paragon of Hope.

"Kara. It's okay. Breathe." Kate rubbed Kara's arms up and down. 

"They're dead," Kara cried. "All of them. They're dead, and it's all my fault." 

Kate pulled Kara into a hug and rubbed her back. 

"Was it the same nightmare again?"

"I- I- I could h-hear all their voices," Kara stammered. "They were calling for me. I, I said I would help them. I was supposed to protect them. I failed." 

"You did not fail, Kara" Kate corrected. "This is not your fault." 

"B-but I promised Lena, I- would protect, her." Kara started to rock back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest. "And Alex. She- she needs me. Needed... Me..." 

"Kara," Kate placed her hands on Kara's shoulders. "Look at me. We are going to save them. We will fix this. Alright?" 

Kara nodded her head. 

"Good. Now, do you think you can try and get some more sleep for me? I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"O-okay." 

Kara laid back down on the floor of the Nexus and closed her eyes. She rolled over and grabbed onto Kate, pulling her close. She drifted off to sleep, the screams of her dead planets haunting her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe not sweet. Hope ya liked it! I'll eventually get back on track (i hope) 💛


End file.
